knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Jakov Desnica i golubovi
Lanjske godine, među Božićima, dođoh u Vrbnik, selo pustošno i na uzvisini, odakle se mogao vidjeti komadić blistava mora. Otputih se iz grada još noću s poznanikom lovcem u radosnu očekivanju da ću vidjeti vrela i šumu, zvijerke i ptice, iza nekoliko godina životarenja u tijesnoj varoškoj i skamenjenoj pučini, ozlovoljim se kao da mi je sunce rastjeralo lijep noćni san. Drug mi, tajnik gradske općine, bijaše u krasnoj lovačkoj nošnji i s modernom dvocijevkom, a ja u navadnom odijelu i bez puške, te mi se činilo da prikazujem lovno pseto ili gospodskoga ulizicu. U tom kršu ništa živa, osim gdjekoje sitne ptičice što je skakutala po stijenju ili bi zacvrkutala u kržljavu, bezlisnu grmu. Šumi ni traga, a močvari ili živoj vodi još manje, te sam, i nevješt, uvidio da tuda lovine niti ima, niti je može biti. — Zalutali smo, i trebalo bi da se opet vratimo na glavnu cestu! — reče moj znanac Viktor, no bijaše već prekasno. Nešto prije, koračajući uz brijeg, od napora i sunca, što je pačilo s vedrine, oblio me znoj, no gore, na visokoj ravnici, prožimala studen od vjetrića koji nas lizaše s brda snijegom zatrpana i okrunjena maglom. Postajalo sve nemilije, no mladi Viktor ipak se junačio: premještao dvocijevku s ramena na rame i velikim koracima žurio se prama selu, gdje bismo počinuli i zaklonili se. S nekog breščića kraj puta obilježena stupovima brzojava ugledamo kuću nimalo sličnu onima koje smo viđali u kršu. Ovisoka, stršila uz lijepo obrađeno poljce: vrata i prozorčići na njoj zaleni, i pred njima se tužno njihala crna drveta s nepravilnim krošnjama. No prozori te kuće bijahu zatvoreni, i ne dimila kao druge, pa se činilo, da je ne jedino samotna, već i pusta. Viktor je poznavao kuću i gospodara, te stane pripovijedati kratko, svisoka, kao navadno građani vjerujući da je seljak biće jednostavno: od tjemena do peta sami želudac. Tako doznam da je Jakov Desnica bio nekad imućan, ali prost seljak ne razlikujući se od ostalih Vrbničana što su živjeli u potleušicama bez prozora i bez dimnjaka. Bojao se dojedne ispisane i naštampane hartije, premda je znao da čita i piše, a ženske prezirao kao beskorisne i glupe stvorove. Stigavši pred kuću, ugledam postarijeg čovjeka milih očiju kako se diže sa široke, izrezbane stolice da nas pozdravi. Sjedio je prama suncu, u kutu, gdje se kući na dva zboja priljubila neka prizemna zgrada, po svoj prilici kuhinja. Na njegovu licu treptao zagonetan osmijeh, pa se moglo suditi da li se je obradovao našem dolasku ili se možda pretvara. Brzo je donio stolice, također izrezbane, te jedan do drugoga posjedamo u tome zaklonjenom sunčalištu. Svi prozori na glavnoj kući bijahu zatvoreni, samo ona dva velika kuhinjska zjala, te se kroz gvozdene rešetke moglo vidjeti da je prostorija već davno zapuštena. U pročelju pa i zidu kuhinje crnile se mnoge rupice, a iz njih provirivalo žuto vlaće, končina ili sivkasto perje: očit znak da u njima noćuju nekakve ptice. Bit će radi toga što je Viktor bio davni poznanik Jakova Desnice, nijesu mnogo razgovarali, pače rijetko i pogledali jedan u drugog, no zato smo ja i starac počeli da ćeretamo. — Zašto se vaše selo zove Vrbnik, kad ovdje nema nijedne vrbe? — upitam ga. — Eh, nekad je tamo, sto koraka na zapad, tekla živa voda, koja bi presušila u sto godina samo jedanput. Onda je uz vodu raslo mnogo rakite i mnogo vrba, pače i jablana je bilo. No, kako je nestalo svake sreće, malo po malo nestade i vode. Vrbe se osušile, te u jaruzi ima i sad trulih panja, koji ni za vatru ne mogu potkati! Pomučao je, a zatim se okrene brzo k meni: — Jeste li vi impjegat? — zapita. Činilo mi se da u tim riječima bijaše sakrivena misao i želja da sazna: kako bi govorio: — Ako jesi, treba kukati sirotinju, a ako nijesi, mogao bih se i podičiti... — Nijesam činovnik: ja učim djecu i... pišem. — Što učiš djecu Boga moliti, to je dobro, ali... što to pišeš? — upitao je bojažljivo kao da se u njemu pojavi ružna sumnja. — Tako! — rečem. — Pripovijetke, pjesme... i sve što mi na um pane. — Nije dobro svašta pisati! — progovori Desnica muklo i kao da me kori. Sunce bijaše nekako poblijedjelo, vjetrić ojača, pa je studen dopirala i u našu zaklonicu. Viktor se uznemirio te, kad mu je dodijalo postojano mučanje, upita starog Jakova: — A ima li ovuda kakve lovine? Kosovicâ, na primjer. — U jaruzi i do nje ima grmlja, pak će ih tamo biti sva sila. A o drugome ne znam, jer k nama ne dolazi nitko u lov! Viktor se diže, uze dvocijevku i zaputi se k jaruzi stazicom, koju mu je pokazao starac, koji opet sjedne i zamisli se, glave tako oborene da mu nijesam mogao vidjeti lica. Podugački i bijeložuti pramovi kose virili ispod crvene stare kape, a žilave ruke podbočile mu izbočene vilice. Dražilo me što tako mirno sjedi kao da nikoga nema uza nj, te ga zaželim prenuti: — Rekoše mi da mrziš gospodu, i neka ti je prosto. No, je li istina da nijesi htio uzeti ni pismo od listonoše, nego si se zabravio u kuću? U isto doba zaželim njegov iskreni, prijateljski odgovor i htjedoh mu se umiliti: — Ja vidim da si razuman i pošten čovjek, pa mi na dušu reci zašto mrziš sve što je napisano, i ljude koji pišu? Njegov me je odgovor začudio: — Vi zapovijedate, a mi slušamo! — reče ne mijenjajući ni položaja ni glasa, no malo zatim poskoči: — Jako je zastudilo: kave u kući nemam, ali bi mogli gucnuti malo dropulje! Bocu postavi na prazan stolac, gdje malo prije sjeđaše Viktor; čašice bijahu nejednake, mutne, ali rakija dobra. To hladniji vjetar ispod zamagljenog sunca prožimao i same kosti, te ispijem čašicu, no Jakov svoju ne dotače dok ga nijesam ponukao. Ali, već poslije druge, natakao češće sebi nego meni i osokolio se: lice mu prosjalo i stao živahno odgovarati na moja pitanja: — Neću govoriti o sebi, nego o mojim seljanima zašto se boje svega što je po karti našarano. Bio sam i glavar vrbnički pa dobro znadem kako je bilo i kako je sad. — Čuo sam da i ti znadeš čitati i pisati. No ako je pismo toliko zlo, zašto si ga učio? — Ja znadem samo prepisati iz štampanoga i potpisati svoje ime: radi toga su me i birali za glavara. Ali ni onda kad sam bio glavar, nije od ono malo moga pisma poteklo nikakvo zlo! — Pa eto vidiš, rečem ja, da se tvoji seljani bez razloga straše ove lijepe i korisne vještine. Kad u vas nema škole, zašto im nijesi ti kao glavar sela istumačio, poučio ih... — A kako da ih učim, kad oni sami imadu oči pa vide! Sve što im pismena donosili iz grada, otkako god pamte, bili samo pozivi na isplatu poreza ili globe, same tražbe, tužbe, opomene, prijetnje, pozivi u vojsku i druge nemile stvari... A što nijesam htio uzeti pismo od listonoše, to je istina. Poznao sam na njemu rukopis moga zeta i pečat iz Solina, pak sam znao da pita ostatak prćije. Započeo trgovati, pa... Eto, neću da sramotim nikoga. — Rekoše mi da si imao dosta kćeri. Pa, hvala Bogu, to je isto: sinovi ili kćeri, sve je tvoja krv! Jakov se zaprepastio kao da sam izgovorio psovku što je njegovo uho još nije čulo: — Jesu, ali sada sve na tuđem ognjištu vatru lože i ne zovu se više mojim imenom. Imao sam ih šest, a sina nijednoga koji bi radio. Pa, evo vidiš, što se je dogodilo! Tako reče i raširenim, koštunjavim prstima pokaže zatvorene kapke na pročelju stojne kuće i praznu kuhinju. Uistinu, ono mrtvilo prikazivalo se neizrecivo tužno, a osobito kad sam i na licu Jakova Desnice vidio izražaj boli: ta, on je živio kao pustinjak, bez ikoga da se za nj brine ili da ga barem tješi. U takom razgovoru i ne opazimo kad se je nebo zakrilo pepeljastim oblakom, ni kad je iščezlo sunce. Pred nama zatitra malena pahulja snijega, a onda više njih, sve jednako bijelih i lepršavih: množile se, gustile, te pođosmo u kuhinju da se zaklonimo i naložimo vatru. Suha drva zapucketaše, te iz njih liznu veseo plamen, i odmah mi sa srca nestade prijašnje tjeskobe. Baš kad zaželjeh da i Viktor bude s nama, spazim ga da ulazi obijeljen snijegom i prignut, kao što se vraća umoran čovjek s neobavljena posla. — Kazao sam da ovdje nema lovine! — reče Jakov zaboravljajući što je nedavno govorio o kosovicama u jaruzi i grmlju. Viktor mučeći prisloni dvocijevku na zid, očisti pahuljicama nasutu odoru i zaleni klobučić s perom te sjede kraj nas. Već je nad ognjem visjela bakrica šireći onaj osobiti miris kisela zelja i suhe krmetine, što zimi i u situ čovjeku budi osjećaj glada. No Viktor, čujući da se ono jelo samo podgrijava, iznova se mrštio, a istom jedući priznade kako je hrana bolja od svake druge, a »hrvaština« pitkija i od samog »prošeka«. Kroz otvorene prozore sipale k nama pahuljice sve češće, i uza sav oganj prožimala studen, pak smo se priljubljivali jedan uz drugog i primicali sve bliže k vatri. Gotovo odjednom, s nebrojenim pahuljicama, zavitla jači vjetar, a u isto doba začuje se neki drugi klopot i šum. Izvirismo napolje i ugledamo jato golubova, što je nemirno lepršalo pred kućom. Gdjekoji od njih sjeo bi samo začas na krov ili bi zavirio u škuljice na zidu, a onda iznova poletio naokrug kroz pahuljice što sipahu sve to gušće i sve kosije. Neki golubovi bijahu gotovo posve crni, neki bijeli, pa sivkasti, vinjasti, isprutani, a neki se prelijevali modrinom poput ocjeli. — Jesu li ovo tvoji golubovi? — zapitam. Jakov se uznemiri te je istom poslije duga kašljucanja odgovorio: — Nijesu moji, nego Božji! Odmah pomislim da starac mudruje, no brzo uvidim da je onim riječima uzrok posve drugi: — Isto su me pitali žandari, i to ne jedanput! — nadoda i pogleda me gotovo dušmanski. — A što im treba znati, čiji su golubovi? Ta barem se na njih dosada nije davao porez! — To mogu biti golubovi poštari! — vele. — No kako golubovi mogu nositi poštu?... Ja to ne razumijem! Učini molbu, vele, ili ih moraš poubijati sve do cigloga. Molbu ne znam pisati, a jedan u gradu, što zna, pita što za bule, a što za ruke trista kruna!... Sve da imam toliko, zašto bih trošio?... Ili su golubovi moji? Sami dolaze, sami odlijeću kao i sve drugo što ima krila! Općinski tajnik šutio smiješeći se žestini starčevoj, no sad ne mogaše da pretrpi i ne pokaže kako je i on dio vlasti: — Bit će — usklikne — ali, zakon je zakon! I mi smo na općini primili takovu naredbu, pa ih moraš pobiti. Na ove riječi starac se još više razgoropadi i poče sipati kao grad: — A, gospodine, kako da ih pobijem? Zar kamenicama ili štapom?... Čujte: puške ne smijem držati bez dozvole, to jest, opet moram trošiti za bule i za molbu. Sve moje stare puške odnijeli su još preko rata, a sad bi trebalo kupiti novu!... Kažete: zakon! Ali, isto tako može doći naredba da na mojoj kući ne smije biti ni lastavica, jer su i one... poštarice! A kako da im zabranim?... Sada ih nema, no ljeti bude ih sva sila! Tada se opet javi moj drug i zapita Jakova: — Dakle, golubovi nijesu tvoji?... Onda ih mogu poubijati, pak te neće dalje mučiti ni žandari ni zakon. — Golubovi su Božji! — ponovi Desnica i odmahne rukom baš kao da je htio reći: — Eto, čini što hoćeš! Mećava još uvijek sipala, a golubovi i dalje motali se pred kućom kao da ne znadu što će. Viktor se hitno opasa ćemerom s dvostrukim redom patrona, uzme dvocijevku i torbu te poskoči u snijeg. Odmah zatim stadoše grmjeti hici, brzo i sve brže, a naš domaćin podsticao na ognjištu glavnje kao da se njega ona pucnjava ne tiče. Doduše, lice mu bilo namršteno, i ruke drhtale, ali ne progovori, pa se čulo jedino njegovo teško disanje. Pucatanja se časom približavala, a časom daljila, kako je Viktor trčao za golubovima, te što je glasove donosio ili dušio vjetar. Kadikad bi pucatanja za duže vrijeme prestala, jer bit će da je naš lovac u snijegu tražio postrijeljane golubove: tada bismo čuli samo zujanje mećave i pred sobom cviljenje drva na ognju. — Bum!... Bum, bum!... Bum! — opet se javila dvocijevka, te iznova pogledam u starog Jakova. Izražaj njegova lica silno me začudi: mišići se trzali, i kao da je u žilama nestalo posljednjeg tračka krvi, a mutne oči tek što ne proliju suze. Razumio sam što bijahu starcu golubovi u onoj samoći, no ipak sam šutio ne znajući kako da ga utješim. Ražalosti me izražaj patnje i ukorni mu pogled, te sam htio opravdati i druga i sebe: — Ti nam reče da su golubovi ničiji, pa je Viktor mislio da će te osloboditi velike brige ako ih postrijelja. — Istina, tako sam rekao, no sad mi se čini da su bili moji! — odgovori starac i poče se ljuljati na svome išaranom stolčiću baš onako kao što se njišu seljakinje tugujući šutke uz mrtvaca. Poslije podne izvedrilo se i utišalo, a oko devetog sata navečer bijasmo već u gradu. Viktor jedva nosio mrežastu torbu punu golubova, okrvavljenu i još mokru od snijega, no ipak je htio da prođemo svim glavnim ulicama i trgom. Gurao se kroz šetnju da se podiči lovinom, te zovne prijatelje na gozbu. Dosta ih je pošlo, no meni padoše na um zadnje riječi Jakova Desnice, kad mu je Viktor želio ostaviti nekoliko mrtvih golubova: — Ne bi ih okusio kao ni svoga mesa! — rekao je i ne prihvati ruku što mu se za oproštaj nudila. Po gradskim ulicama bijaše sve živo, svijetlo, i ja zamislim kuću starog Desnice u tmini i snijegu, još samotniju nego prije, bez šuma krila i bez gukanja. I nijesam pošao na lovačku gozbu gdje je Viktor, bez sumnje, pripovijedao kako smiješnih ljudi imade u našim selima. Kategorija:Proza